


Мы (под давлением)

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Case Fic, Fluff, Greek nonsense, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, kind of, more relationship fic with a half-assed case-fic framework, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Действие происходит во время первого сезона. За командой охотится маньяк, а Рид переживает, что Морган ему не доверяет.Оригинал: Ourselves (Under Pressure), автор penny_dreadful, запрос отправлен
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 38





	Мы (под давлением)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ourselves (Under Pressure)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541300) by [penny_dreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_dreadful/pseuds/penny_dreadful). 



Рид взял в руки кий и пристально посмотрел на стол. Он проследил глазами траекторию от белого шара к остальным, потом к лункам, погрузившись в математические расчеты, суть бильярда. «6» и «5» можно было загнать одним ударом. Он просчитал угол и ускорение, которое следует придать каждому из шаров, силу, с которой следует ударить, вплоть до тысячных дробей.

— Эй, красавчик, — позвал Морган с другой стороны стола, где он стоял, с улыбкой опираясь на кий. Рид недовольно поднял взгляд: Морган отвлекал, а Риду не хотелось рассчитывать все заново. — Шары сами себя в лунки не загонят, — подкольнул Морган.

Конечно, оставалось еще выполнить удар по рассчитанным параметрам.

Элл вскинула бровь:  
— Ну? — вкрадчиво произнесла она. — Ты же из Вегаса, должен разделать нас под орех.

Рид подошел к столу.  
— В покер точно. В любой карточной игре, даже в кости. Но тут...  
— Плохая зрительно-моторная координация, м? — спросила Элл.

Рид покачал головой.   
— Не в этом дело. Тогда бы я не умел показывать фокусы. Проблемы больше с... координацией моторики и мозга. Мне тяжело транслировать все, что я знаю о силе удара и угле, в неврологические сигналы мышцам.

Морган покачал головой.  
— Бедняжка, — поддел он.  
Рид ударил. Он попал по «5», но неточно докрутил «6», и оба шара остановились по бокам от лунки, почти на одинаковом расстоянии. Рид опустил кий.  
— Вообще-то я даже рад, — ответил он.

Элл обошла стол.  
— Чему?  
Рид посмотрел на нее.  
— Элл, я знаю точное давление, которое нужно приложить к шести разным местам на теле, чтобы убить человека. — Он опустил руки в карманы. — Это, плюс шизофрения, которая передается по наследству в моей семье, дает не очень хорошие перспективы на будущее.

Элл помедлила перед тем, как принять позу для удара.  
— И то верно.  
Морган бросил взгляд на Рида. Похоже, он собирался что-то сказать, но зазвонил телефон (рабочий, Рид узнал мелодию и вздохнул, вешая кий обратно на стойку). Морган поднял трубку.

Элл загнала «5», «6», «7» и «8» быстрыми подходами, пока Морган тихо переговаривался с Гидеоном. Она подошла и похлопала его по плечу:  
— Не переживай, — сказала она, — я знаю, с какой силой ударить, чтобы убить, только про одно место на теле.  
— Ребята, — Морган закрыл телефон. — У нас неприятности.

*************

«Неприятностями» оказалось исчезновение женщины в Куз Бей, штат Орегон. «Неприятности» ознаменовали окончание их импровизированного отпуска. Разразившаяся буря значения не имела: они находились относительно близко к Спрингфилду, так что доехать можно было на машине. «Неприятности» обернулись тремя часами в машине с Морганом и Элл, детали дела и фото пришлось рассматривать по дороге при свете фонарика.

И наконец, потому что не всегда можно все предусмотреть, «неприятности» привели к тому, что к голове Рида приставили пистолет.

Его телефон лежал на кухонной стойке, включенный на громкую связь. Говорил Гидеон, пытаясь аккуратно образумить субъекта. Рядом на Рида смотрела жертва, привязанная за ногу к столу. Сейчас девушка почти никак не напоминала себя на фото из папки с делом. С жертвами всегда так было — и не только из-за физических увечий, которые наносил похититель (у сегодняшней жертвы под глазом красовался синяк, над ухом был вырван клок волос), а из-за пережитого ужаса. Иногда люди оказывались сломленными духом. Иногда — сильными. Часто — и теми, и другими.

Девушка скользнула по нему взглядом. На ее лице промелькнуло осознание того, что он очень молод и что на большее надеяться не стоит. Рид увидел, как за секунду она еще больше пала духом.

— Ты же не этого хочешь, — говорил Гидеон.

Подозреваемый зарычал.  
— Заткнись! — кричал он, опасно размахивая пистолетом между Ридом и девушкой, «Мэри Моррис» значилось в документах. Подозреваемый ударил кулаком по телефону, и тот полетел на пол, разлетевшись на куски и замолчав. В окне Рид заметил проблеск какого-то движения. Он перевел глаза на субъекта, старательно избегая смотреть в ту сторону. 

Сам он понял, кто это. Морган. Рид почти улыбался в дуло наставленного на него пистолета. Сердце колотилось. Три минуты. Три минуты максимум ему надо отвлекать субъекта.

— Он прав, — сказал он. — Ты же не этого хочешь.  
Глаза у мужчины расширились:  
— Ты-то какого хрена знаешь?

Рид на адреналине чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Некоторые люди считали, что он знает все.   
— Я знаю достаточно, — вместо этого ответил он. — Я знаю, что для тебя это нечто личное, и причинив вред Моррис, ты наконец отомстишь той женщине, что так сильно ранила тебя когда-то давно.   
”  
Мэри быстро сглотнула, беспомощно переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, да, Джек? — позвал Рид. — Ты хочешь, чтобы ее жизнь превратилась в такой же ад, как тот, в котором живешь ты.

Язык Джека скользнул между губами. С перекошенным лицом он уставился, не отрываясь, на Мэри. Рид сглотнул. Субъект не среагировал на то, что Риду известно его имя — он был глубоко в своих переживаниях. Если не получится разыграть карту с сочувствием... Рид сглотнул.

Наконец Джек закивал, снова и снова, как болванчик, наведя пистолет на голову Мэри. Та мычала сквозь кляп, сейчас в ней ничего не осталось, кроме чувства страха.

— Ничего не поменяется, если ты убьешь ее, — сказал Рид, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдавал его отчаяние и чтобы не частил в ритм с колотившимся сердцем. — Она не будет помнить, как ты. Она просто будет мертва. В покое. Уйдет. Лучше оставить ее жить, пусть живет и страдает.

— Да, — сказал Джек. — Да. Да. Да. — Он мотнул пистолетом в сторону Рида. — Спасибо за совет. А теперь пока.  
Распахнулась задняя дверь, и Морган ворвался в дом:  
— ФБР! Бросить немедленно оружие!

Лицо Джека перекосилось, а пистолет в руке задрожал.  
Взгляд Моргана переметнулся на Рида, и в глазах мелькнула какая-то эмоция, которую Рид никогда не видел, нечто жесткое, злое и в то же время перепуганное. Рид задрожал и опустил глаза.

Голос Моргана был мертвенно-тихим:  
— Я сказал бросить оружие, Джек Гудман.  
— С чего это? — спросил Джек, наклонив голову. Он не повернулся, не дернулся. — Ты же меня застрелишь, — сказал он с холодной уверенностью.

— Я тебя не застрелю, — ответил Морган, хотя его тон сказал: определенно пристрелю на этом самом месте, — если ты положишь пистолет.  
— Прости, начальник, — ответил Джек Гудман, — никак не могу.

Глаза Рида выхватили движение мышц плеча, которые вели к мышцам предплечья, которые в свою очередь вели к мышцам, что участвовали при нажимании на курок. Потом в одно мгновение все завертелось.

Рывок. Мэри Моррис бросилась вперед. Рывок. Он сам нырнул, уходя с траектории полета пули, хотя уже не успевал. Рывок. Морган. Шум. Выстрел... два выстрела, почти одновременно. Шум. Разбилось стекло. Где-то совсем далеко. Нет. Обман слуха вследствие аудиторного шока после выстрелов вблизи. Шум. Морган что-то кричал, похожее на его имя. В ушах сильно шумело, Рид не смог разобрать.

Боль. Резкая, чуть повыше брови. Не похожа на ту, что он ожидал. В противовес распространенному мнению, 90% жертв пулевых ранений в голову не умирали от первого выстрела. Иногда смерть наступала через три дня. Боли будет больше. В скальпе до миллиона нервных окончаний.  
Холодно. Кухонный пол под щекой холодный.

Рид закрыл глаза и помедлил, а когда открыл, над ним стоял Морган, склонившись и протягивая руку:  
— Рид, — позвал он. — Давай, все будет хорошо. — Рид едва его слышал.

Он попытался встать с пола. Морган поддержал его, аккуратно положив ладони на грудь.   
— Эй, — сказал он, на этот раз Рид услышал его отчетливее, не пришлось читать по губам. Рид с трудом сосредоточил взгляд на Моргане. Он двигался заторможено (сотрясение? Вполне вероятно. И совершенно определенно шок. Руки тряслись. Руки Моргана на его теле тоже дрожали. Почему у Моргана дрожат руки?), во рту как будто скопилась кровь. Но Рид был жив.

— Эй, — ответил он.  
За спиной Моргана копы развязывали Мэри. Они работали быстро, разматывая веревки с запястий и лодыжек и разговаривая с ней тихо и успокаивающе. Девушка молчала, хотя кляп изо рта уже убрали. Уголки губ кровили после ее криков сквозь кляп.

Рид оперся на плечо Моргана, пытаясь встать, хотя как только Морган разгадал его маневр, то подхватил его под талию и пошел рядом. Они подошли к копам, когда те окончательно освободили заложницу и помогли ей подняться. Ее глаза оказались на уровне глаз Рида, но девушка предпочла упереться взглядом куда-то над его головой.

Рид опустил глаза и прочистил горло в надежде, что обратит на себя ее внимание. Не вышло.  
— Мисс Моррис... — начал он и замолк, не зная, как продолжить. — Вы спасли мне жизнь, — наконец произнес он. — Спасибо.

Уголок ее рта приподнялся, но с улыбкой это не имело ничего общего.  
— Вы были правы, когда все это ему говорили. В том, что вы ему говорили, — сказала она, не сопротивляясь, когда копы поднырнули ей под руки и подставили плечи. — Вы спасли мою. — Она провела языком по треснувшим губам. — Я не уверена, надо ли вас благодарить за это.

Ее увели, мимо офицеров, упаковывавших тело Джека Гудмана в пакет. Рид скосил глаза на Моргана. Тот смотрел в другую сторону на окно, которое разлетелось вдребезги от пули Гудмана. Некоторые осколки были в крови.

Рид поднес руку к голове, пальцы стали скользкими.   
— А, — сказал он.  
Морган похлопал его по бедру.  
— Верно, а. Пошли, доведем тебя до той скорой.

**********

Оказалось, у Рида не было сотрясения. Ему достались несколько относительно глубоких порезов на лбу от оконных осколков и шоковое состояние в большей степени, чем он был готов сознаться окружающим. Морган ехал с ним в служебной машине из больницы: остальные уже вернулись в отель, где остановились на ночь. Ни у кого не было сил добираться три часа по шоссе в Спрингфилд.

Они почти не разговаривали в машине. С самого дома Моррис перекинулись парой слов от силы. Морган казался непривычно задумчивым и отстраненным, да и Рид не особо был настроен на светские беседы. Они забрали ключи на ресепшен. Рид не сразу смог попасть в замочную скважину.  
— Рид, — спросил Морган, — ты в порядке?  
Рид облизал губы:  
— Да. Да, я в порядке.

Морган подошел и многозначительно посмотрел, как Рид держится за ключ, вставленный в замок.  
— Да? — переспросил он.  
Рид, сглотнув, кивнул.  
Морган протянул руку и убрал с его лба волосы.  
— Аккуратные стежки, — сказал он тихо. Прикосновение чужой ладони к голове стало для Рида благословением.

Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, стараясь не сильно подаваться навстречу, не выдавать, как сильно сейчас он нуждается в поддержке.  
— Думаю, у тебя и покрасивее бывали.  
Морган спорить не стал, аккуратно проследив большим пальцем строчки, пробегавшие по коже Рида.  
Рид открыл глаза.  
— Я в порядке, Морган.

Морган рассматривал его лицо еще какое-то время. Когда Рид уже подумал, что тот попытается сейчас его образумить и снова отправить в больницу или откажется уезжать и останется, чтобы присмотреть за ним, Морган, улыбнувшись, произнес:  
— Отлично там сработал, — похвалил он и убрал руку.  
Уголки рта Рида поползли вверх.  
— Это ты меня спас, — поправил он.  
Морган гнул свою линию:  
— Какой счет? Ты обезвредил своей болтовней уже троих преступников? Нам с Гидеоном стоит напрячься, а то скоро ты сравняешь счет.

Рид хмыкнул.  
— Ага, точно. Я не обезвредил его, Морган. Я отвлек его и не дал убить женщину, которая, наверное, меньше всего хотела, чтобы я вмешивался. В процессе подписал сам себе смертный приговор. Я бы погиб, если бы не ты и Мэри Моррис.

Морган собрался поспорить, но Рид его оборвал:  
— Хватит, ты сам знаешь, что так и есть.  
Морган пожал плечами, не соглашаясь и не отрицая.  
— Итак, из нас вышла хорошая команда, — сказал он жизнерадостно и пошел к себе в номер.  
Рид зашел к себе, закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней. Облегчение, которое ему это принесло, даже в сравнение ни шло с тем, что дарило до этого прикосновение Моргана.

**************

Следующий день неумолимо настал, расцветая во всей своей красе. Рид как мог старался протереть больные после бессонной ночи глаза. Поездка в Спринфилд c приоткрытыми окнами принесла относительное облегчение. На передних сидениях всю дорогу беззлобно переругивались Морган и Элл. Наконец вся команда выплыла из машин и собралась на парковке. Морган бросал в его сторону взгляды, но Рид их игнорировал. Он был в норме, пока, по крайней мере. Пока не закрывал глаза слишком на долго.

Хотч и Гидеон стояли чуть поодаль. Хотч разговаривал по телефону, Гидеон сверялся с часами.

— Во сколько вылетаем? — просил Рид Джей-Джей. — Может, посидим в том баре, пока...  
Морган рассмеялся, и Рид ему улыбнулся. Видишь, пытался показать он всем своим видом, я в порядке. Морган усмехнулся в ответ, но взгляд темных глаз остался нечитаем.

Элл вскинула бровь:  
— Желаешь реванш, а?  
Рид повернулся к ней:  
— Ну, да, почему нет...

Хотч прервал его, подойдя к их группе:  
— Извините, ребята, похоже, нужна консультация до нашего вылета.

Морган нахмурился.  
— Консультация? На предмет?  
Хотч уставился в телефон:  
— Тройное убийство. Местная жительница и ее сыновья-близнецы.

**************

Лейтенант Айзекс встретила их без прежнего радушия, не то, что ранее, когда они впервые вошли в эту дверь. У Рида промелькнула мысль о том, расстроился ли Морган, что их флирт подошел к концу.

Лейтенант была симпатичной, как и большинство девушек, на которых Рид обычно даже не обращал внимание: короткие, по линию подбородка волосы, большие глаза, пухлый рот и высокие скулы. На ней отлично сидела униформа, придавая авторитетный вид, но не лишая привлекательности. У них с Морганом получалось остроумно и впечатляюще флиртовать. Рид подумывал даже вести конспект, но не хотел, чтобы потом Морган высмеивал его за это до конца жизни. Или чтобы заметил, что Риду не все равно.

Сейчас лейтенант, однако, едва им кивнула.  
— Прошу прощения, что вызвала вас назад таким образом, — сказала она с серьезным видом.  
— Мы понимаем, на то есть важные причины, — ответил Гидеон. — Какова обстановка?

Лейтенант покачала головой:  
— Все плохо. Я искренне ценю вашу помощь, агент Гидеон. — Ее взгляд переметнулся к остальной команде. — Всей команды. — Девушка повела их по коридору. — У меня есть файлы на жертв, если вы хотите взглянуть на них перед отлетом...

— Сперва место преступления, — ответил Гидеон. — Хотелось бы избежать преждевременных выводов, которые могли бы повлиять на окончательные суждения.  
— Джейсон, — вклинился Хотч. -У нас не особо много времени. Только консультация, не забывай.  
Гидеон кивнул.  
— Точно. В таком случае, Хотч, Морган, Рид, выезжайте на место преступления. Элл, ты со мной. Джей-Джей...

Джей-Джей кивнула:  
— Я проверю, что уже просочилось в прессу, и отслежу, чтобы они больше ничего не размещали без нашего одобрения.

Айзекс кивнула Хотчу:  
— Офицеры вас отвезут.

********

Хотч зашел первым. Полицейские сказали, что женщина, обнаружившая тела, еще тут и пребывает в истерике. Авторитетное присутствие агента ФБР было просто необходимо. Затем полицейские проверили документы Рида и Моргана и тихо попросили их подождать в машине.

Рид всегда осознавал, что Хотч выглядит как настоящий агент ФБР из фильмов. Он один из всей группы по-настоящему, до последней черточки соответствовал этому образу. Ходил, как надо, говорил, как должно. Был спокоен, собран, серьезен, напряжен. От одного его вида люди замолкали и начинали слушать. Он был профессионалом. Уравновешен в обычное время и страшен в гневе, как черт.

Даже несмотря на то, что дрался как семиклассница.

Остальные члены команды тоже выглядели внушительно, по большей части. Элл была практически женской версией Хотча, просто ей не хватало такого же опыта за плечами. Может, чуть помягче на поворотах — попроще при общении. Из них получалась отличная команда. Гидеон был, ну Гидеоном, начав лысеть, обзаведясь пузиком, он тем не менее излучал опыт и уверенность. Еще при первой встрече Рид отметил, что Гидеона слушают все, даже если он говорил тихо или высказанная им мысль казалась нелепа и была притянута за уши. Хотча тоже слушали, но не так — тот привлекал внимание серьезным тоном и костюмом с иголочки, но все равно окружающие, казалось, ждали, когда заговорит Гидеон.

А Морган...

Морган поразил Рида. И не переставал поражать до сих пор, если честно. Именно о Моргане — хотя он в жизни никому не сознается — больше всего думал Рид, дольше всего изучал, больше... что ж, составлял профайл. За улыбчивыми глазами и беззаботными ухмылками прятался железный ум. Рид сбился со счета, сколько раз он порывался что-то тому объяснять, а Морган уже опережал его, выдавая информацию кратко и мудро, гораздо продуктивнее, чем Рид, и намного быстрее. И вскидывал бровь, словно говоря, думаешь, ты тут самый умный, парень? 

Рид думал, что многое знает. Но все равно недостаточно.  
— Эй, ты где, гений? — позвал его Морган, прорываясь сквозь цепочку размышлений.

— Просто думал, как тебя сложно завалить, — ответил рассеяно Рид, после чего застыл от смущения. — В смысле, э. Я думал, что если составлять наш профиль исходя из поступков, чтобы определить психологический образ, тебя было бы сложно прочитать правильно. Я не имел в виду физически завалить.

Завалить Моргана ему ни в коем случае не светило, у того был черный пояс по дзюдо, самая большая мышечная масса и самая серьезная физическая подготовка в команде. Обстоятельства, которые привели бы к тому, что кто-то типа Рида оказался бы сверху Моргана, должны быть поистине безумными, и вообще почему он об этом думает?

Морган провел языком на губам, развеселившись:  
— Правда? С чего же это?  
Рид осмотрелся в машине.  
— Не стоит, эм.  
Морган откинулся на сидении:  
— Нет, правда, у нас время есть. Хотелось бы услышать.

Рид прочистил горло и поправил папки на коленях.  
— Ну, ты располагаешь к себе. Приятная внешность, на тебя клюют женщины, ты ходишь по барам, заказываешь пиво, шутишь. Классический экстраверт, среднестатистический американец.

Морган бросил на него взгляд, слегка поджав губы:  
— Но?  
— Но в тебе больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд..  
— Это шутка про лишний вес? — перебил Морган, но махнул рукой, когда Рид не впечатлился.

— Я имею в виду... Ты умный. Невероятно умный и несмотря на физическую привлекательность и несомненное психологическое здоровье, ты не ищешь никого вне рамок быстрого удовлетворения. Возможно, ты не хочешь, чтобы работа в Отделе смешивалась с личной жизнью и наоборот, но ты решительно не намерен встречаться с кем-то из команды, несмотря на проявленный к тебе интерес. Элл и Джей-Джей обе подавали тебе знаки, но ты никак не отреагировал. Причины могут крыться в чувстве долга, которое у тебя предположительно присутствует, или в страхе отношений с людьми, которые рискуют своей жизнью каждую неделю. Однако на работе ты ведешь себя довольно непринужденно, легко формируешь тесные дружественные связи, что также может привести к травматичным последствиях, если с кем-то из команды...

— Ладно, ага, — Морган прикрыл его рот ладонью. — На этом достаточно.  
Рид моргнул, ему стало неудобно.  
— А, извини.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Морган. — Я просто испугался, что в конце этой безумной тирады ты придешь к выводам, что я не переспал с Элл или Джей-Джей, потому что скрываю, что импотент.

Рид слегка улыбнулся.  
— Ты пока никого не убил, пока рано об этом говорить.  
— Рано говорить, — Морган потряс головой. — Боже.

Из дома вышел Хотч. Он сопроводил домовладелицу к полиции и затем кивнул им. Морган выбрался из машины и прислонился к дверце, чтобы бросить Риду через окно:  
— А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что я с ними не встречаюсь, потому что незаинтересован?

Морган уже шагал по направлению к Хотчу, когда Рид тоже вышел из машины и задумался, что нет, не приходило.  
— Линдси Джонсон и ее сыновья, Габриэл и Дэмиан, — мрачно сказал Хотч, водружая солнечные очки обратно на нос.

Обстановка не представляла собой ничего выдающегося — хотя Рид и не думал так про место совершения тройного убийства. Однако с точки зрения хаоса и кровавости, и того и другого было по минимуму. Убийца был хорошо организован, и либо извлек их кровь и унес с собой либо...

— Их убили в другом месте, а потом доставили сюда, — закончил невысказанное вслух предположение Морган.

Рид кивнул.  
— Посмотрите на эти колотые раны. — Он указал в область груди Линдси Джонсон. — Проделаны небольшим лезвием, но не особо острым. Преступник торопился во время преступления... Он случайно задел вены, протыкая органы. В крови должны быть желудочный сок и брюшинные жидкости. Но их нет.

Морган присел на корточки рядом с двумя мальчиками, положив руки на колени.  
— Итак, неизвестный убил Линдси Джонсон и ее сыновей где-то в другом месте, а затем доставил сюда. Почему? Выставить на всеобщее обозрение? Отправить послание?  
— Кому тогда послание? — спросил Рид, аккуратно ступая рядом с вытянутой рукой старшего, Гейба.

— Он не знал наверняка, кто обнаружит тела, — сказал Хотч от двери. — В доме никто другой не проживает. Муж миссис Джонсон скончался несколько лет назад, а старшая дочь Мона съехала, по крайней мере, года три назад.  
— Съехала? — нахмурился Рид. — По причине?

— Согласно сведениям Гидеона, полученным от полиции, религиозные расхождения. Линдси являлась истовой католичкой, дочь не стремилась присоединиться к их сообществу. Ее выгоняли из дома пару раз, пока ей не исполнилось восемнадцать, дальше она пошла своей дорогой.

— Пошла куда? — спросил Морган, обходя комнату по периметру и рассматривая сквозь окна идеальную лужайку на заднем дворе. Рид следил за ним, вполуха слушая Хотча. Еще одна деталь, которую он забыл упомянуть в своем профиле — умение идти по следам неизвестного, мыслить, как он. Рид никогда не умел думать, не как Рид. Что не всегда было в его пользу.

— Полиция не сказала. Возможно, они не в курсе. Я попрошу узнать Гарсию, — Хотч раскрыл телефон и нажал на быстрый набор.  
— Рид, — сказал Морган. — Посмотри сюда.  
Он присел у окна:  
— Смотри.

Рид склонился рядом, но Морган покачал головой и выпрямился, предлагая Риду занять его место  
— Нет, тут.   
Рид наклонился, и Морган нагнулся рядом, показывая.  
— Видишь там? — тихо сказал он. — Между ветвями.

Рид проследил за его рукой.  
— Да, похоже на... коробку или ящик? — Он внимательно рассматривал неизвестный предмет, пока Морган ходил сзади. — Кто-то подвесил его на тросе таким образом, чтобы случайным прохожим из-за листьев ничего не было видно. Кто-то постарался...

Вдруг Морган прошагал в окне, подходя к дереву. Рид моргнул. Он даже не слышал, когда тот вышел.  
Рид пошел следом, становясь с Морганом под деревом и вглядываясь в коробку. Обыкновенная картонная коробка, проткнутая тонким проводом. Сбоку что-то написано, но слишком мелко, чтобы рассмотреть с земли.

— Позвони Гидеону, — сказал Морган. — Пусть вызовет бригаду саперов.  
— Думаешь, бомба? — Рид посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Не знаю, — посмотрел в ответ Морган. — В этом деле много пробелов, и мне это не нравится. Примем все необходимые предосторожности.  
Рид кивнул и набрал номер.  
— Гидеон, — послышалось в трубке.  
— Это Рид. Находка снаружи дома Джонсонов. Нужна команда саперов.

— Что? — Рид слышал, как Гидеон встал, наверное, пошел искать очаровательного лейтенанта.  
— Опасности ни для кого нет. Маловероятно, что это вообще бомба. Но Морган страхуется.  
— Будем через пятнадцать минут.

— Пятнадцать минут, — отчитался Рид Моргану и Хотчу, когда вернулся в дом. — Что Гарсия выяснила насчет дочери?

Хотч посмотрел на телефон.  
— Пока ничего.  
Рид вскинул бровь.  
— Ничего? И когда это Гарсия не могла что-то найти? Или ее кто-то подменил?

— Она ничего не сообщила, потому что не берет телефон, Рид, — сказал Морган с прохода, где стоял, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди.  
— Что? — Рид нахмурился. — Это невозможно.

Хотч покачал головой.  
— И тем не менее, она не отвечает. Я наберу ее еще раз попозже. — Он вернул телефон на пояс. — Может, вышла из кабинета.  
Морган промолчал. Рид посмотрел на него, заметил напряжение в плечах. Так Морган реагировал каждый раз, когда кто-то из команды рисковал — и когда у них оставалось лишь пару часов перед тем, как кто-то умрет.

— Мы не знаем, убьет ли он снова, — сказал Рид, шагая ближе к Моргану. — Это убийство хорошо организованно, может, преступник достиг цели. — Рид посмотрел на тела у ног. — Может, послание доставлено.

Морган потряс головой.  
— Рано говорить, пока мы не спустили вниз коробку.

**************

Это оказалась не бомба. Обычная картонная коробка, на боку печатными буквами баллончиком выведено одно слово, внутри четыре фотографии. Все доставили в местное отделение полиции. Уже становилось темно. Джей-Джей позвонила, чтобы им перенесли вылет до утра. Снова.

— Ну, здорово, — пожаловался Морган. — Шарады.  
— Это все, чем мы располагаем, чтобы поймать убийцу и не допустить новых жертв, — вздохнул Гидеон.  
— Зен-и-ия? — прочитала Элл озадаченно. — Что это значит?

— Ксения, — поправил Рид. — От «ксенос», гость. Греческий закон гостеприимства.  
Морган бросил на него взгляд.

— В Древней Греции существовало поверие, что боги часто под видом простых путников бродят среди людей. Гостеприимными греческие граждане вынуждены были быть со всеми путниками на случай, если те окажутся божественного происхождения. Оскорбление бога по недомыслию сулило кару в виде превращения в дерево или паука. В любой предмет, какой боги сочтут равнозначным причиненному оскорблению.

Гидеон обошел по кругу стол на кухне Джонсонов, пересматривая фотографии. У Хотча зазвонил телефон, и он отошел ответить на звонок.

Рид продолжил.  
— Закон почитания ксении был взаимным. Хозяин должен был предоставить гостю все, что тот потребует, гость в свою очередь обязан был уважать хозяина и не становиться обузой. Но самым важным ритуалом был ксенион, дар в дорогу, который хозяин дарил путешественнику, покидавшему его дом.

Гидеон склонился над столом.  
— А вам не кажется странным, что этот неизвестный задержал нас, как раз когда мы были готовы улететь из города?  
Рид нахмурился.  
— Так уже было. В Эл Эй, когда мы встретили Лайлу...

Морган решительно его оборвал.  
— Рид, этих людей оставили не для дочери Линдси. Это послание не для кого-то за пределами этой комнаты.  
Гидеон разложил фотографии на столе.  
— Оно для нас.

— Дар в дорогу, — повторил Рид, разглядывая фотографии. На трех были жертвы. Искусные, почти художественные снимки раскрытой руки, бледный полумесяц ребра одного из мальчиков, отмеченный тремя темными ножевыми ранами. Лицо Линдси Джонсон в профиль, приоткрытые глаза смотрят вверх. Рид встряхнул головой. — Но он свел на ноль значение своего собственного дара.

Морган вскинул голову:  
— В смысле?  
— Он здесь, ему нужны мы. Теперь город мы не покинем, — объяснил Гидеон.  
Хотч открыл дверь, на мрачном лице был тяжелый взгляд:  
— Нет, мы уезжаем. — Он захлопнул крышку телефона. — Гарсия.

— О боже, она перезвонила? — спросил Морган с явным облегчением. — Так и знал, что она молодец.  
Хотч покачал головой.  
— Я не это имел в виду. — Он посмотрел на Гидеона. — Ты говорил, что необходимости в звонках не будет до следующей жертвы. Что ж, преступник нам ее предоставил. Это Гарсия. — Хотч облизал губы, сглатывая. — Ее похитили.

**************

— Он ослабил нас. — Хотч поджал губы. Их окружал привычный гул самолета, но никто даже не попытался вытащить шахматную доску или колоду карт. Все пребывали в разной степени шока и сидели тихо, почти неподвижно, по своим местам. Дорога домой никогда еще не казалась такой долгой.

— Давайте пройдемся по тому, что знаем. Думаю, верно будет предположить, что до Гарсии не смог бы добраться абсолютно посторонний, верно? — сказала Элл, привлекая внимание. Она сидела, откинувшись в кресле и буравя дырки в потолке. — Тогда мы ищем агента ФБР.  
Гидеон вздохнул.  
— Это скорее всего ближе к правде. Неизвестный хорошо образован, возможно, белый, принадлежит к среднему классу, знает достаточно подробно греческие обычаи...

— Или просто прочитал «Одиссею», — вклинился Рид. — Там целые абзацы, рассказывающие о концепции ксении. С той же вероятностью в дом мог пожаловать если не бог, так Одиссей, что также сулило неприятности.

— Но я не понимаю, зачем было убивать Джонсонов? Просто сопутствующий ущерб? — спросила Джей-Джей, снова перебирая файлы, которые им предоставили в полицейском управлении. — Я поняла, послание для нас, но что оно гласит?

— Линдси Джонсон, — сказал Гидеон и положил перед командой фото ее лица. — Дэмиан Джонсон. — На фото были ребра, и Рид склонился над плечом Гидеона рассмотреть снимки получше. — Гэбриэл Джонсон. Близнецы. — Рука Гэбриэла была сломана, запястье в крови.

— С близнецами много ассоциаций в разных мифологиях, — стал размышлять Рид. — В японской мифологии, например, тысячи городских легенд о жертвоприношениях близнецов для усмирения темных сил, демонов Они. Но в 90% в жертву приносили одного из близнецов, другой служил якорем в человеческий мир для души ее или его близнеца.

— А в греческой? — спросила Джей-Джей, постукивая ручкой по откидному столику перед собой.

— Самые известные близнецы в греческой мифологии, пожалуй, Кастор и Поллукс, путешествовавшие с Ясоном на «Арго». И там тоже убили только одного, другой отказался ради брата от своего бессмертия. Они стали созвездиями, которые видны сейчас на небе.

— Так если неизвестный бредит мифами... почему убиты оба мальчика?  
— И при чем тут Гарсия? — впервые подал голос Морган.

Рид поднял руку, прикидывая.  
— Ребята, мы считали, что субъект похитил Гарсию, потому что без нее мы менее эффективны, но что если она часть замысла? В «Одиссее» Пенелопой звали жену Одиссея. Она единственная верила, что тот жив и только она узнала его по возвращению.

— Только она его узнала... Думаете, Гарсия знает неизвестного лично? — спросила Элл.

Рид поерзал в кресле, сложив руки вместе.  
— Возможно, но в таком случае не очень близко. Субъект прежде всего ассоциирует ее с мифической Пенелопой, не с агентом ФБР. Скорее всего, он знал ее по фамилии, как «Гарсию», и как только услышал ее имя, это спровоцировало страх, что она его вычислит. Поэтому решил ее устранить.

Хотч покачал головой.  
— Если он хотел ее убить, зачем похищать из офиса? Будем строить нашу стратегию, исходя из предположения, что она еще жива.  
Рид внимательно посмотрел на Хотча. Тот выглядел, как Хотч, но говорил не в привычной манере, а замолчав, поджал губы так, что из них ушла вся кровь. Рид никогда прежде не видел его настолько перепуганным.

— Рид, — позвал Гидеон, его ладони были сжаты в замок. — Ты сможешь заменить ее в этом деле?  
Рид сглотнул.  
— Я... что-то смогу из того, чем Гарсия занималась... занимается: конечный поиск, перекрестная сверка новостной ленты, любые открытые файлы, но я не хакер. Такому нужно обучаться годами, даже с моим уровнем интеллекта. 

Гидеон кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Тогда направляйся в ее офис и посмотри, на что способен с ее оборудованием.  
Морган встрепенулся.  
— Стоп, подождите. Вы отправляете Рида туда, откуда, вероятно, похитили Гарсию?

Хотч посмотрел на него:  
— Мы не знаем, похитили ли ее с работы.  
Вздохнула Элл:  
— Мы ничего не знаем. Наша рабочая версия вся построена на предположениях и прецедентах.

Морган вклинился:  
— Если субъект знаком с Гарсией, он знает, что та редко покидает пределы офиса. Ну разве только не спит там. — Он скрестил руки. — Когда вообще спит.

Рид покачал головой.  
— Не думаю, что он руководствуется местоположением, Морган. Он действует согласно какому-то кодексу правил, просто мы их еще не поняли.  
Морган только и посмотрел на него. Рид прочистил горло и продолжил:  
— В офисе Гарсии мне будет угрожать опасность не больше, чем в обычной жизни. Если неизвестный на меня нацелится, он легко достанет меня в любом другом месте.

— Только вот в обычной жизни ты с нами, и находиться в окружении высококлассных агентов ФБР гораздо безопаснее, чем сидеть одному в офисе! — рыкнул Морган, а его взгляд снова стал трудночитаем как тогда, на кухне Мэри Моррис. Риду захотелось вжаться в спинку кресла или схватить Моргана и встряхнуть, или… или сделать что-то еще, чтобы выдернуть его из этого состояния. Рид сжал кулаки на коленях.

— Морган, я рядом с тобой не 24/7, случается, что я один, — произнес Рид. Непривычно было разговаривать с Морганом, как будто... ну как будто говорил с кем-то обычным, кто не летел сейчас с ними на борту. Непривычно было, что Морган рассуждал так глупо. Конечно, это из-за беспокойства, понимал Рид. Он наверняка с ума сходил, не зная, где Гарсия. — Если бы я был ему нужен, то он бы уже до меня добрался.

— И от этого мне должно стать легче? — огрызнулся Морган.  
— Рид прав, — вмешался Хотч. — И у нас на самом деле нет другого выхода.  
Морган покачал головой.  
— А другие из техподдержки? Пенелопа же не единственный хакер в нашем отделе. Лучшая, несомненно, но наверняка любой, кто профессионально обучен в этой сфере, будет лучше, чем Рид...

— Ты не слушаешь, — грубо оборвал его Гидеон. Морган повернулся к нему, подавив эмоции, и это было странно. Моргану свойственно было озвучивать свои сомнения, но он никогда не проявлял неуважения. — Неизвестный — кто-то из Бюро. Это может оказаться тот же хакер. В рамках данного расследования единственные люди, которым мы можем доверять, находятся сейчас на борту.

Рид осмотрелся и поджал губы в мрачной усмешке. Только этим людям он и доверял, всегда. Им и Гарсии. Где бы она ни была.  
Морган смотрел на него с по-прежнему сложенными руками и напряженным взглядом. Рид поерзал, не понимая, как реагировать — смотреть в ответ? Морган пытается сказать что-то или просто размышляет? Кивнуть? Ничего похожего на тот непринужденный зрительный контакт, который установился между ними в начале работы, когда они обменивались беззвучно сообщениями: «Надави на этого парня, он знает больше, чем говорит», или «Приготовься, сейчас я повалю его на пол, не попади под пули в процессе».

Рид затолкался в самый угол кресла и притворился, что спит. Хотя попытка обернулась ничем — он продолжал украдкой бросать взгляды на Моргана, и Морган каждый раз его подлавливал. Наконец Рид встал и подошел, засовывая руки в карманы кардигана.  
— Мы все за нее переживаем, — начал он с главного. — Но не стоит идти на поводу у эмоций и мыслить безрассудно.

Морган обернулся на него:  
— Что?  
— Гидеон прав, ты не слушаешь. Нет причин полагать, что субъект нацелится на меня, Элл более вероятная мишень. Или Джей-Джей. Мы так сосредоточились на том, что похитили гения, и на аллегории с древними мифами, что забыли тот факт, что похищена женщина. Если дело в сексуальном насилии…

— Рид, — Моргана перекосило, но Рид никогда не позволял ему стоять на пути своих выкладок, не собирался и сейчас.  
— ...то, что ж, шансы, что я стану следующим, практически нулевые, — продолжил он громче. Позади Моргана Джей-Джей подняла голову.  
— Практически нулевые? — повторил Морган. — Не похоже на тебя, чудо-мальчик, наверняка ты знаешь точную статистику, а?

Рид пожал плечами, присаживаясь в кресло напротив, чтобы Джей-Джей перестала на них смотреть. Конечно, статистика ему известна.  
— И наверняка ты также знаешь точное процентное соотношение преступлений на почве сексуального насилия, совершенных на рабочем месте людьми, которые знают жертву, к их общему числу, — продолжил Морган, наклоняясь ближе. 

Рид опустил глаза, проведя рукой по волосам.  
— 2.3% без смертей. 0.1% с летальным исходом.  
Морган кивнул.  
— М-м-м. И ты так же прекрасно, как и я, осведомлен, что доказательств в пользу того, что в этих убийствах присутствует сексуальная составляющая, нет. — Его губы скривились. — Не я тут веду себя глупо. Мой вопрос в том, почему тебе так неймется оказаться в кресле Гарсии? — Морган наклонился ближе, упершись локтями в колени, но не складывая руки в замок. — Рид... почему тебе так это надо? 

— Не то чтобы надо, — неуверенно ответил Рид, затем сообразил, как можно ответить. — Неизвестный явно пытается ослабить нас, как сказал Хотч. Если мы его переиграем...

Морган положил ему руку на колено в успокаивающем жесте.  
— Эй. Не делай из меня дурака.  
Рид глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ладно, — ответил он и подавил в себе желание положить ладонь сверху или убрать ногу. – Вот в чем дело. Я бесполезен в поле.  
Морган нахмурился.  
— Нет, ты не...

— Мне всего-то надо было заговорить Джека Гудмана на три минуты. Тебе понадобилось три минуты, чтобы беззвучно добраться до двери. Три минуты, а я налажал. — Рид резко вздохнул и посмотрел вниз на руки. — Он бы убил меня.  
— Рид, — придвинулся Морган. — Со мной ты в большей безопасности, — сказал он мягко.  
Рид покачал головой.  
— Дело не в безопасности, Морган.  
— Тогда в чем?

Рид сглотнул.  
— Дело в доверии.  
Лицо Моргана оказалось совсем близко.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь? — спросил он. — Я бы один тебя не спас, зря ты думаешь, что я...  
— Что? — удивившись, перебил Рид. — Нет! Я, э. Это я не думаю, что ты доверяешь мне. Я не думаю, что ты доверяешь мне... самому по себе. Может, это и справедливо, однако... Однако есть вещи, которые только мне под силу.

Риду почти поплохело от того, как быстро Морган отодвинулся, но он не смог оторваться от выражения на лице Моргана, добавляя новое к коллекции тех, что до конца не изучил и не понял.  
— Ерунда, — решительно оборвал его Морган.

— Разве? — переспросил Рид. Он огляделся, открыл рот, затем закрыл. Когда Рид снова продолжил, то медленно проговаривал слова: — Гидеон сказал, что мы можем доверять только тем людям, что сейчас на борту. Когда я оглядываюсь, я... — Рид и правда покрутил головой, чтобы удостовериться, что их никто не слышит. — У меня так всегда, и в обычной жизни. Я не доверяюсь легко людям, Морган. Я рос математическим гением в Лас-Вегасе. Я был приманкой для всякого рода картежников, шулеров и нечистых на руку брокеров. До моего двенадцатого дня рождения как только ни пытались мной воспользоваться. Знаешь, как это отражается на детской психике?

Морган помотал головой:  
— Нет, — так же тихо ответил он.

Рид посмотрел на свои коленки, разгладил брюки.  
— По статистике один из 25 человек — потенциально опасный социопат. Я доверяю матери, хотя кто-то посчитает ее глупой. Я доверяю бабушке. Я верю своему врачу и людям, которым, в свою очередь, доверяет он — приходится, если хочу жить. Круг ширится. И ширится значительно из-за специалистов, которым следующие уже врачи доверяют мое здоровье и благополучие. По логике, мне следует с большим недоверием относиться к новым людям, ведь любой может оказаться убийцей. Но каждый раз, когда мы оказываемся в опасности, я вверяю себя в руки людей, что находятся в этом самолете. — Рид слегка улыбнулся. — Я вверяю тебе свою жизнь, Дерек Морган. Взамен лишь хочу того же уважения. Может, в поле я его и не заслужил, но тут... я справлюсь. 

Морган долгое время его рассматривал.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он.  
Рид моргнул:  
— Хорошо?  
Морган встал:  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я тебе не доверяю?  
— Морган, — Рид облизнул губы и поднял на него голову. — Но не так. Не так.

Морган кивнул, не встречаясь с Ридом глазами.  
— Хорошо, — снова сказал он и пошел к Гидеону. У его кресла Морган присел и какое-то время вежливо с ним переговаривался. Гидеон посмотрел в сторону Рида и кивнул в ответ на то, что говорил Морган, тихо проговорил что-то в ответ. Морган встал и пошел назад к Риду.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Рид, переводя взгляд туда-сюда между Морганом и Гидеоном, который продолжал задумчиво на него смотреть. — Что он тебе сказал?  
— Сам знаешь, — ответил Морган и улыбнулся. В его улыбке было что-то неправильное, словно она была налеплена на нечто темное и напряженное. — Если ты умрешь и запачкаешь кровью компьютеры Пенелопы, она тебя убьет.

Рид натянуто улыбнулся и не стал заострять внимание на том, что Морган выглядел так, словно готов разрыдаться.  
***************

Морган закинул ноги на край стола Гарсии и откинулся в кресле. Он смотрел на экраны перед собой, но Рид не думал, что Морган что-то с них читал: глаза не двигались. Лицо Моргана было неподвижно, фигура так же неподвижна, в руке он держал яркую ручку Гарсии с пером на конце.

— Морган, — позвал Рид.  
Взгляд Моргана, вытянувшего губы, как будто он размышляет над чем-то, переметнулся к нему.  
— Я, конечно, ценю компанию, но... э, — Рид кашлянул в кулак. — Что ты тут до сих пор делаешь?  
Моргану крутанулся, разворачиваясь к нему.  
— Цыц, гений.

Рид опустил взгляд на блокнот на коленях, поигрывая ручкой.  
— Гидеон сказал, отправляемся через два часа. Ты еще не заезжал домой, чтобы переодеться, — отметил он, поднимая взгляд на Моргана.  
Морган поднял руки, проверяя рубашку.  
— Думаю, второй день подряд она выдержит, — сказал он, затем ухмыльнулся. — Раньше же справлялась.

— Морган... — произнес Рид, — ты уходишь от темы.  
— Что? — спросил Морган.  
— Ответь на вопрос, — попросил Рид. Он провел пальцами по краям блокнота и подождал. Взгляд Моргана на коже ощущался физически, и снова Рид пожалел, что Моргана не получается прочитать так же легко, как большинство людей.  
— Ладно, — ответил Морган. — Мне это не нравится.

Рид скривил губы:  
— Я еще в самолете это уяснил, — произнес он.  
Морган вздохнул и наклонился вперед, постукивая кончиком ручки по чашке на столе. В чашке было налито, на боку красовалась надпись розовым курсивом «Королева компов». Рид помнил, что Морган подарил ее Гарсии на прошлое Рождество. От этой мысли он сперва улыбнулся, но следом пришло осознание настоящего положения дел.

— Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, — серьезно сказал Морган. Рид снова на него посмотрел. — Рид, я... — он замолчал, поджав губы.  
Рид пропустил ручку между пальцами и посмотрел ему в лицо.

Морган отвернулся и вздохнул.  
— Два дня назад к твоей голове приставили пистолет, а я ни черта не смог с этим сделать, — сказал он, встречаясь с Ридом взглядом. — Ты почти погиб, Рид.

Рид чуть пожал плечами.  
— Такая работа, — ответил он. — Допустимые риски.  
— И это значит, что мне должно это нравиться? — резко спросил Морган.

Рид облизал губы и моргнул, когда увидел выражение в глазах Моргана.  
— Нет. Нет, конечно, — ответил он. — Но это было вчера, с абсолютно другим неизвестным. То дело закрыто.  
— А в новом ты собираешься сидеть один в комнате, где субъект уже побывал и может вернуться... И в таком случае... — взгляд Моргана пробежался по лицу Рида. — Я могу принять, что мы рискуем на этой работе и иногда оказываемся на прицеле, но я не собираюсь слушать в телефонной трубке, как ты умираешь.

Рид посмотрел на блокнот.  
— На самом деле, я тебя понимаю, — сказал он.  
Морган помолчал, удивившись.  
— Что?

— Два дня назад ты видел, как мне к голове приставили пушку, — продолжил Рид, — но знаешь, сколько раз за последние три месяца я наблюдал, как ты вступаешь врукопашную с вооруженными преступниками?  
Морган наклонился вперед, поставив локти на колени и сжав руки в замок.  
— Нет, — ответил он.

— Двенадцать, — ответил Рид и прочистил горло, отворачиваясь от Моргана. — Значит, в среднем раз в неделю ты рискуешь жизнью. Ты мой лучший друг, ты же понимаешь, что я беспокоюсь?  
Дерек моргнул.  
— Я твой... — начал он, но видимо, прочитал по лицу Рида «сейчас для этого не время», поэтому продолжать не стал. — Наверняка, беспокоишься, — вместо этого вежливо ответил он.

— Ты ошибся. Все дело в доверии, — Рид наклонился ближе. — Я верю в тебя, что ты компетентен для своей работы, а значит, не погибнешь. Вот в чем разница.  
Морган резко встал и пробормотал что-то слишком тихо, Рид его не услышал:  
— Что?  
— Наверное, мне надо домой. Принять душ, по меньше мере, — сказал Морган.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — спросил Рид, подняв на него взгляд. Часть мозга принялась прокручивать в памяти все, что он успел наговорить за последние полчаса, все остальное сознание занимало беспокойство.  
— Не, — ответил Морган, избегая смотреть в глаза. — Нам по коням через два часа, красавчик.

Рид подумал было надавить, но Морган вышел за двери раньше, чем он сообразил, что сказать. Рид медленно повернулся к впечатляющему монитору из экранов, — или это экран из мониторов? — похлопывая кончиком ручки по губам. Та частичка мозга, которая была способна запоминать разговор вокруг него, пока он читает 20000 слов в минуту, и воспроизводить позже, задалась вопросом, а что же имел в виду Морган, когда прошептал, что «разница не в этом».

****************  
— Рид.  
Рид сморгнул сонливость, услышав, как его тихо позвали, и сглотнул. Черт. Черт. Нельзя спать. Я им нужен. Рид потер глаза.  
— Рид, — снова позвал Морган, но не требовательно, а в стиле «мне нужна информация», Рид вообще такого тона у него раньше не слышал.  
— Да? — ответил Рид и поморщился от того, что голос охрип.

Морган помедлил.  
— Хотел сообщить тебе, что плохая из тебя получилась Гарсия, у тебя что-то не то с голосом. Может, тогда перейдем сразу к флирту по телефону? 

Рид моргнул теперь специально, проверить, может, он не проснулся и это все сон.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне флиртовать с тобой по телефону? — спросонья хрипло спросил он. Вроде намеревался пошутить и возмутиться, а прозвучало серьезно.  
— Э, — сказал Морган. Рид мог поклясться, что услышал, как тот сглотнул на другом конце телефона. — Не, — наконец ответил он, и в голос вернулся отголосок прежней беспечности. — Это не так весело, когда я тебя не вижу.

От веселого тона Моргана уголки губ Рида поползли вверх в улыбке, и раньше, чем Рид задумался, а что он собственно делает, он улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Тогда подождем, когда снова увидимся. — Рид кашлянул, слегка неловко (наверное, архи-неловко, потому что что за чушь он несет?), но решил не заострять внимание. — Итак, чем могу помочь, сладкий? — спросил он, проводя рукой по волосам и пытаясь не чувствовать себя полным идиотом. На странную секунду он задумался, не так ли себя чувствуют под кайфом, а потом принялся подсчитывать, через сколько часов у него могут начаться галлюцинации от недосыпа.

Морган издал странный звук, нечто среднее между смехом и кашлем одновременно:  
— Это... это звонок не по работе. Мы ждем, когда Гидеон расколет парня.  
— О, — произнес Рид, удивившись.  
— Да, — произнес Морган.

— Итак, — сказал Рид, — ты позвонил мне просто так.  
— Ну... — Морган помолчал. — Да, наверное. Как ты держишься?

Риду где-то даже захотелось огрызнуться на такой вопрос, прицепиться к беспокойству в голосе Моргана, которое могло служить доказательством того, что Морган ему не доверяет. Но он не стал. Потому что не это было сейчас главное. Главное было, что Рид проснулся под мягкий голос Моргана. Морган позвонил, потому что, наверное, захотел что-то сказать, желание и нужда Рида говорить с Морганом тут не при чем.

Поэтому Рид не стал убивать беседу коротким «Я в порядке», как велел первый порыв, вместе этого сказав правду.

— Я просто в ужасе, — ответил он мягко. — Я в ужасе. В ужасе, что она уже мертва и мы опоздали. В ужасе, что ты звонишь и можешь попросить сделать что-то, что я не умею, а Гарсия умела. В ужасе в промежутках между твоими звонками, потому что может оказаться, что ты погиб. И. Я... мне не нравится, что я не вижу тебя столько времени, что я не рядом с тобой в поле.

Морган набрал воздух:  
— Рид...

— Может, это не ты мне не веришь. Может, это я себе не доверяю. Я не доверяю себе с тобой, это точно. И с оружием. И не доверяю себе в поле и один на один с преступником. Я... — Рид закрыл глаза. Он словно чувствовал вес всего здания над ним на своих плечах, боже, как же болела голова. — Я тут из-за того, что я трус.

— Это неправда, — ответил Морган, не дожидаясь, пока Рид закончит. — Рид, ты там, потому что там твое место, потому что на кону жизнь Пенелопы и ты единственный, кто может ее спасти.

Рид с силой смежил веки.  
— Умеешь ты снять напряжение, Дерек, — ответил он устало.  
Морган какое-то время молчал, Рид уже начал думать, что тот повесил трубку.  
— Ты не доверяешь себе со мной? — наконец спросил он. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

Рид открыл глаза, чтобы снова не заснуть, и хотя таким образом удалось бы увильнуть от ответа на вопрос, на который отвечать не хотелось, ситуация требовала прояснения. Недостаток сна и нежелание отвечать вылилось в косноязычное:  
— Я оттолкну тебя.

В голосе Моргана чувствовалась осторожность:  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я так делаю, — сказал Рид. — Со всеми. — Он помолчал, проведя рукой по лицу. — Со всеми. Кто мне важен.

В трубке слышалось отрывистое дыхание. Морган нервничал?  
— Ты знаешь, что я так и не перезвонил Лайле? — спросил Рид, после чего подумал, а это-то откуда взялось.  
Морган протяжно выдохнул.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он.

— Она мне звонила, а я ни разу не перезвонил. У нас даже дело было в Эл-Эй, а я не позвонил. — Рид помолчал и снова продолжил, чувствуя себя, словно плоский камушек, пущенный по поверхности озера, когда тот так быстро скачет по воде, оставляя круги, что не уходит на дно. — Когда Мэгги держала ее под прицелом, я сказал ей, что Лайла в меня влюблена.

— О, — произнес Морган.  
— Только чтобы ее заговорить, — быстро пояснил Рид, будто Морган и сам это не знал, будто важно было донести до него эту мысль. — Но думаю, меня это больше всего и напугало.

Морган просто ждал, и если б Рид мог, расцеловал бы сейчас его за это. Не так уж много людей просто слушали, когда он говорит, однако слова для него являлись основным способом передавать свои мысли, а когда мысли выходили на уровень «гений в действии», слов оказывалось слишком много. Только вон он застрял на мысли, что поцеловал бы сейчас Моргана и какой бы вышел их поцелуй.

Рид пришел к выводу, что, наверное, приятный, потом переметнулся к мыслям о Лайле и любви, и к своим чертовым проблемам.  
— Я никогда не влюблялся, — сказал он, — и думаю, это-то меня больше всего и пугает.

Морган подождал, давая ему возможность что-нибудь добавить, затем задал наводящий вопрос:— «Почему?» — который Рид ждал.  
— Подумай об этом, Морган. Подумай, сколькими преступниками, которых мы ловили: насильников, убийц, — двигала любовь. Подумай, как только любовь ни сводит с ума. Я и так слишком близок к безумию, чтобы пускать этот хаос в свою жизнь. — Рид бездумно бродил взглядом по экранам перед собой, читая имена и адреса. 

— Дай подумаю, сколько неизвестных руководствовались в своих действиях любовью, — уверено ответил Морган. — Ноль.  
Рид нахмурился.  
— Что?  
— Одержимость не равно любовь. Сексуальное желание не равно любовь. Это составляющие любви, да, извращенные и перевранные, но это не любовь, Рид.

— Сейчас я что-то пойму насчет Дерека Моргана и женщин в его жизни? – съерничал Рид, развернувшись в кресле Гарсии и ее тоном, потому что он ступал на зубкую почву. Мозг слишком устал и перенапрягся, чтобы обрабатывать, что говорил Морган: он запомнит информацию и проанализирует позже вместе с именами на экране и под гудящее напряжение в груди.

В голос Моргана вернулась улыбка:  
— Возможно, — ответил он.  
Рид облизал губы и прежде чем передумал, спросил:  
— А ты когда-нибудь был влюблен?

После затянувшегося молчания Морган ответил:  
— Да. — Он помолчал еще, вздохнул отрывисто: — Дважды.  
— Дважды? — Рид перестал крутиться в кресле. — А как же «та самая, единственная на целом свете»?  
— Концепт устарел, — отмахнулся Морган. — Ты же меня знаешь. Я бунтарь.

— Расскажи мне про нее. Про первую любовь, — Рид нашел одну из нелепых ручек Гарсии, ту, что с подсветкой, и принялся крутить в руке, щелкая каждый раз, когда она тыкалась в ладонь. Из-за этого по стене пролегли странные, отвлекающие тени.

— Если расскажу, ответишь, чего ты так боишься на самом деле? — спросил Морган.  
Рид прикусил губу, ручка со щелчком включалась, выключалась. Шелк, щелк.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Договорились.

— Хорошо. Она была блондинкой, просто потрясающая и состояла в других прочных отношениях. Мы вместе посещали лекции по юриспруденции в Нортвестерне. Я стал копом, она юристом, и больше мы никогда не виделись, — четко, как на допросе, выдал Морган. — Теперь ты, гений.

Рид прекратил щелкать ручкой. Наверняка под кайфом именно так себя и чувствуешь: в животе мутило, в горле стоял комок. Нужно поспать, подумал Рид. Нет, нельзя спать.  
— Очень скудно, тогда и про вторую расскажи.

— Ну нет, — быстро ответил Морган. — Черт, нет. У нас был уговор.  
— Придурок, — сказал Рид, и Морган засмеялся. Рид пресек порыв закрыть глаза, вместе этого просто представил на фоне темного потолка его лицо перед собой. Как тот улыбается глазами. Сколько же времени прошло.

— Наверное, впервые слышу, как ты выругался, — сказал Морган, когда Рид одновременно с ним выдохнул: — Я скучаю по тебе.  
Ненадолго они замолчали, затем Морган сказал:  
— О.  
— Да, — произнес Рид.

— Я, — сказал Морган и закашлялся. — Если думаешь, что подмажешься, и я тебе расскажу, ты....

— Поздравляю, ты раскусил мой коварный ход! — перебил Рид, стараясь, чтобы в голосе чувствовался сарказм. Лицо у него, наверное, светилось от смущения сейчас ярче этой ручки. Рид почти-почти был рад тому, что Морган далеко и не видит, как он сейчас покраснел.

— Рид...  
— Извини, я просто. Извини. Недосып. — Они снова вернулись к тишине. Несколько раз Рид набирал воздух, чтобы заговорить, но передумывал. Имена дразнили его, словно говоря: посмотри на нас, сосредоточься на деле, пусть он помучается.

Но уговор есть уговор, особенно если ты вырос Лас-Вегасе.  
— Потому что любовь похожа на это дело. Гипотетически, давай допустим, что я это я....  
— Получается не очень гипотетически...

— Заткнись. Я это я, а ты какая-нибудь девушка и в меня влюблена. Я должен быть рядом все время, все для тебя, потому что ты рассчитываешь на меня. Доверяешь мне. И если я облажаюсь, если что-то сделаю не так, я предам это доверие, разрушу эту любовь. Я тогда раню того, кому я был дорог больше всего на свете. А у меня никогда не было кого-то, кому я был бы так важен. Мысль, что в твой жизни появится такой человек и ты потеряешь его из-за какой-нибудь глупой ошибки, из-за недосмотра, разве не пугает тебя? — Рид замолчал, что-то промелькнуло в голове.

— Да, — ответил Морган. — Пугает.  
Но Рид уже не слушал. Он наклонился вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в экраны. Недосмотр, повторил его мозг, принимаясь за работу, и Рид принялся печатать, открывая окно за окном с именами агентов ФБР на мониторе.

— Рид, — услышал он на заднем фоне голос Моргана. — Но почему ты отталкиваешь меня...  
— Я нашел! — перебил Рид. — Морган, я нашел. Я понял, что нужно, чтобы он заговорил.

После секундной заминки Морган произнес:  
— Хорошо. Рассказывай, чудо-мальчик.

**************

Как Гарсия справлялась с этой работой?  
Так было гораздо хуже, намного хуже, чем просто смотреть, как Морган укладывает убийц на лопатки, через окна зданий или по камерам безопасности. По крайней мере, тогда он его видел.  
— Морган, скажи, что происходит. Мне надо знать, что происходит...

— А мне надо слышать, поэтому прекрати тараторить в ушах, Рид! — огрызнулся Морган.

Рид откинулся в кресле. Просто ужасно. Боже, это все так, так ужасно. Сердце было готово выскочить из груди. Ничего похожего на кайф. Скорее уж походило на похмелье одновременно с простудой, а все самые близкие тебе на свете люди сейчас то ли в опасности, то ли злятся на тебя, а может, и то и другое...

— Я нашел ее. Рид, ребята, команда, я нашел ее.  
И все стало хорошо, все стало просто прекрасно. Через наушник Моргана Рид слышал в отдалении голос Пенелопы, и та была в порядке. Она была жива.

— Пенелопа, — услышал Рид. — Эй, детка, эй, — позвал Морган, и Рид услышал, как тот заплакал от облегчения. Было неловко невольно подслушивать такой интимный момент, но Рид ни за что на свете не повесил бы сейчас трубку.

— Ты в порядке, в порядке, — говорил Морган сквозь слезы. Рид услышал Пенелопу, та спрашивала что-то охрипшим от криков голосом. Рида просто захлестнуло волной ненависти от мысли, что Пенелопа кричала.

— Морган, — голос Рида казался чужим, — я убить хочу этого сукиного сына.

После некоторого молчания Морган ответил:  
— Ну тогда повезло, что ты там, иначе нам бы пришлось сразиться за честь прикончить этого ублюдка.  
Голос Пенелопы спросил, с кем это Морган говорит, потом что-то щелкнуло, и Гарсия произнесла в трубку:   
— Рид?

— Привет, привет, Пенелопа, — заикаясь, поздоровался Рид. Словно весь мир сейчас рухнул ему на голову: он тут, она где-то там.  
— Привет, чудо-мальчик, — ответила она, и Рид рассмеялся от облегчения.  
— Что?

— Ничего, так просто. Так меня Морган называл. Раньше. — Рид задумался на время. — Два дня назад, вообще-то. А ты, ты в порядке...

— У нас нет на это времени, — оборвала его Пенелопа. — Надо, чтобы ты мне помог.

— Все, что угодно, — Рид занес руки над клавиатурой.  
— Необходимо взломать камеры безопасности на здании.  
— Пенелопа, я... Я не...

— Послушай, Рид. Это ловушка. Мы заперты, и все здание заминировано. Так что либо ты спускаешь мне компьютер по воздуху вместе с беспроводным интернетом прямо сюда, в закрытый склад где-то в поле, либо становишься моими руками. Договорились?  
Рид сглотнул.  
— Я, эм. Хорошо. Хорошо.  
— Отлично. Вот, что надо сделать.

Она руководила его действиями, шаг за шагом, заставляла дословно читать строчки кода и потом проговаривать за ней в точности, что она диктовала. Рид слегка потерялся в цифрах, в фигурах, в которые они превращались у него на языке, но он ни разу не ошибся, а когда мигающее окошко «доступ запрещен» вдруг окрасилось зеленым и перестало моргать, а надпись сменилась на «доступ разрешен», Рид даже не сразу это заметил, секунды через три.

— Получилось, — Рид сморгнул внезапно накатившую вселенскую усталость. — Гарсия, у нас получилось.  
— Спасибо тебе, господи, и помолимся, чтобы мы это делали в последний раз. Ладно. Ты наши глаза, милый. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
— Да? — у Рида пересохло во рту. А затем на экране появились изображения разных участков со склада, и он правда все понял.

Сами бомбы обнаружить было несложно. Совсем другое дело — отправить к ним Моргана, чтобы тот обезвредил их до того, как все взлетело бы на воздух.

— Ты сможешь, — шептал он себе под нос. — Ты сможешь. Это как шахматы. — Если представить, что шахматная доска поделена на шесть разных кусков, которые он видит под разными углами, а единственная шахматная фигура на поле — это королева. И королевой был Морган, если Рид лишится королевы, Дерек с Пенелопой погибнут.

Ладно, ну не совсем шахматы. Однако математика присутствовала в значительном объеме. А с математикой он справится.  
— Рид, — в ухе произнес Морган.  
— Да, — откликнулся он.  
— Ты же знаешь, никто, кроме тебя бы не справился, — серьезно произнес Морган.  
— Не могу знать... — начал Рид, но Морган его оборвал.  
— Я знаю. Мы часто тебе это повторяем, но не уверен, правда ли ты понимаешь. Ты гений. Без шуток.

Рид ненадолго вынырнул из омута вычислений, чтобы поразмышлять, что у Моргана за тон.  
— Я, а... Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Рид услышал, как Морган вздохнул. Сейчас он его видел на одном из мониторов, Гарсия сидела рядом. Оба были ранены, но дышали. — Ладно, парень, веди меня.  
Рид сглотнул.  
— Хорошо. Слушай. Вряд ли он установил для всех бомб отдельные детонаторы, если намеревался активировать их удаленно. Значит, они установлены по принципу цепной реакции. Если я пойму, где первая, достаточно будет обезвредить только ее. Так?

— Так. — Рид видел, как Морган осмотрелся по сторонам. — Сколько у нас времени?  
— Э, — Рид прищурился, изучая экраны, — три минуты?  
На видеоизображении Морган расправил плечи.   
— Ладно, — сказал он в ухе Рида. — Поехали.

— Морган, — сказал Рид. — Что если. Если я ошибаюсь...  
— Рид, — прервал его Морган и повернулся к камере лицом. — Я доверяю тебе.

**************

Что ж, такого поворота он не ожидал.  
Рид сделал вздох как можно тише и обхватил обеими руками пистолет. Он знал, он знал, что сейчас он в нужном месте, но вокруг была темнота и тишина, а мозг снизил активность на 50%, вероятно, из-за острого, длительного недосыпа.

Но он подался вперед, убрав одну руку с пистолета, чтобы поправить наушник в ухе. Неизвестный снова заговорил. Что-то об океанах или глубинах, что поглотят мир. Рид не особо уделял внимание словам, прислушиваясь к звукам на их фоне, пытаясь понять по ним, жив ли Морган.

У голоса появилось какое-то странное эхо, и через какое-то мгновение Рид понял, что слышит его не только через гарнитуру, но и своими ушами.  
Он сделал глубокий вздох и шагнул из теней.  
— ФБР. Бросайте оружие.

*************

— Итак, — сказал Рид. Он не понимал, куда деть руки. Они дрожали, словно он продолжал печатать или все еще жал на курок, посылая выстрел за выстрелом. — Ты, ты в порядке. — Он не смог оформить это как вопрос, потому что тогда бы Морган мог ответить отрицательно, а это... С таким Рид сейчас бы не справился.

Морган подошел чуть ближе.  
— Да, — сказал он.   
— У него на щеке темнел синяк, и бровь была рассечена, но Морган выглядел самим собой и был в порядке. Рид обнял его, не думая, вжался лицом в крепкое плечо и смежил веки перед приближающейся темнотой и паникой, что все еще сидела под ребрами.

— Рид, — с облегчением выдохнул Морган и положил руки Риду на талию, крепко обнимая. Так они простояли довольно долго. Рид просто вдыхал чужой запах.

Наконец Морган отмер:  
— Рид, эй, все хорошо. Ты справился.

Рид шагнул чуть назад и провел рукой по волосам.  
— Да, — и он облизал губы, — так, да.  
Морган сглотнул.   
— Я в порядке. Ты еле на ногах держишься. Тебе надо домой, Рид. Ложись спать. — В голосе прозвучали командные нотки. — Увидимся завтра. Пора вернуться к привычному ритму.

Рид кивнул, не слушая, в голове мелькали цифры.  
Морган отвернулся, и его плечи напряглись. За ним Джей-Джей помогала сесть Пенелопе в машину. Она посмотрела на него, но Рид не стал расшифровывать ее взгляд.

— Морган, подожди, — Рид подбежал к уходящему Моргану. — Сколько времени? — спросил он.  
Морган посмотрел на часы:  
— Почти три.

Рид кивнул.  
— Давай, э... Давай выпьем, — сказал он.  
Морган уставился на него так, словно у Рида выросла вторая голова.  
— В три утра. Когда ты уже не спишь... сколько, 72 часа?

— Только 68, — ответил Рид. — Галлюцинации, если что, начались бы где-то вчера, или даже раньше... большинство людей страдают от галлюцинаций вследствие нарушения режима сна в первые тридцать шесть часов бодрствования.

— О боже, — саркастично отозвался Морган, но остался на месте. Он просто стоял и рассматривал лицо Рида, словно что-то искал.  
— Так ты идешь? — спросил Рид.  
— И куда мы пойдем в три утра? — спросил Морган. — Большинство баров уже закрываются.

Рид нахмурился. Про это он забыл:  
— Ну, эм. Пошли ко мне.  
— У тебя есть алкоголь? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Морган.

Рид задумался.  
— Возможно, — ответил он. — Где-то.  
Морган вздохнул и снова двинулся с места. Рид сглотнул и хотел его окликнуть — но не нашел сил. Все было так странно и путано, но он правда не хотел, чтобы Морган уходил.

Однако прежде, чем Рид подобрал слова, Морган остановился и повернулся к нему:  
— Пошли, гений. Мы идем ко мне.

***********

В квартире Моргана было на удивление чисто. Рид только это и отметил, что при любых других обстоятельствах было бы непрофессионально, но он слишком был занят тем, что смотрел на Моргана и старался не думать. И особенно не думать о том, что смотрит на Моргана и что ему это нравится.

Он наблюдал, как Морган налил себе и передал стакан Риду. Он наблюдал, как Морган выпрямился и поставил бутылку назад на верхнюю полку, и мышцы на его спине напряглись под рубашкой. Рид поднял бокал и отхлебнул не глядя.

И чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Это же вода, — сказал он после того, как удалось проглотить жидкость.  
Морган повернулся к нему и оперся о столешницу.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что случается, когда ты пьешь алкоголь и так мало спишь, как сейчас? — спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я думал, ты считаешь меня «невероятно умным».

— Так и есть, — сказал Рид. — Я думаю, ты потрясающий.  
Морган взял свой стакан и отпил.  
— Тогда прекрати ходить вокруг да около и выкладывай.

— А что выкладывать, Морган? — спросил Рид. — Мы просто притворимся, что ничего не было?  
— Не думаю, что кто-то забудет такое...

— Я не дело имею в виду, я не имею в виду Гарсию. И даже не твое похищение. — Рид сглотнул. — А то, что ты там сказал.  
Морган осушил свой стакан.  
— Это было...

— Если скажешь, как у меня с Лайлой, я тебя ударю, — сказал Рид, потому что это до нелепого было невозможным. — Она знала-то меня меньше времени, чем я сейчас бодрствую. Субъект тогда поверила мне по единственной причине: она была нестабильна и сама влюблена в Лайлу. Этот подозреваемый точно в меня влюблен не был, а тебя я знаю больше года. Ты говорил не с подозреваемым, ты говорил со мной, не важно, что тот слушал. — Рид снова сделал глоток воды. — А еще я никогда не целовался с тобой в бассейне. 99% факторов совершенно не совпали.

— Это не как у тебя с Лайлой, — подтвердил Морган и обошел кухонный стол, становясь перед Ридом. — Вообще ничего похожего. Я даже не думал, что мои слова сработают, даже не думал. Могло случиться все, что угодно.

Рид прервал их зрительный контакт и перевел взгляд на полки шкафа.  
— Так зачем тогда сказал?  
— Потому что давно уже молчал об этом, — ответил Морган. — И если бы я тогда умер, ну, я знал, что ты все слышишь. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал.

Рид выдохнул.  
— Ого, — он сжал зубы. — Спасибо.  
Морган нахмурился:  
— Что?

— Помнишь, я рассказывал, почему боюсь влюбиться? — спросил Рид, посмотрев на дно стакана. — Помнишь, я говорил, что страшнее всего на свете найти кого-то, кто безоговорочно тебя полюбит, а потом потерять из-за ошибки? — Он поднял глаза к лицу Моргана. — Если бы ты погиб, это было бы оно. Я именно про это и говорил тогда.

— Но я не погиб, Рид, — Морган шагнул ближе. — А если бы и погиб тогда, то не по твоей вине! Ты никогда не приставлял пистолет к моей голове.  
Рид продолжал молча смотреть.  
— Я в порядке, — повторил Морган.

Рид поднес ладонь к его лицу и провел большим пальцем по месту, где у Моргана рассекло бровь.   
— Не совсем вообще-то, — сказал он. — Ты все еще напуган и ты слишком, слишком далеко. — Он притянул лицо Моргана к себе. — Это я должен тебя отталкивать, помнишь? — прошептал он, гуляя взглядом по лицу Моргана.

Морган быстрым движением языка смочил губы и закрыл глаза.  
— Не делай этого, — сказал он. — Просто. Отпусти меня, и мы вернемся к тому, как все было раньше.  
— Нет, — ответил Рид и поцеловал его.

Морган резко выдохнул через нос. На вкус он был как алкоголь, что он пил: темный и горький, и его губы отдавали железом — от крови — и теплом. Морган запустил руки в волосы Рида. Лайла хорошо целовалась, но в этих, в этих поцелуях было мало похожего, разве что контакт двух ртов. Морган целовался глубоко и обстоятельно, покусывая и посасывая нижнюю губу Рида, словно он ее боготворил, его язык успокаивал и гладил каждый раз, когда зубы прихватывали слишком сильно. Рид уже хватал воздух к тому моменту, как они отодвинулись друг от друга, и мучился желанием. Когда Морган отстранился, Рид рассматривал его, проводя языком по местам, где побывал Морган, где ему следовало бы оставаться.

— Б-боже, — прошептал Морган, не отводя глаз ото рта Рида, отчего Рида словно вытолкнуло вперед, и он снова принялся целовать Моргана, хватая того за шею и притягивая ближе. Ладони Моргана нашли его бедра, а большие пальцы скользнули вниз по косточкам и забрались под ремень брюк. Рид разорвал со стоном поцелуй. Его трясло, руки сами собой нырнули под рубашку Моргана и дальше ему на спину в попытке потрогать как можно больше кожи.

Руки Моргана на бедрах сжались сильнее и повели Рида спиной назад к двери из кухни. Рид целовал все, до чего дотягивался, губы тыкались в щетину на челюсти Моргана. Он не понимал, что творит — ноль мыслей, в голове были только вспышки с изображением рук, губ и мышц, а когда Морган поцеловал его шею, голова Рида вообще запрокинулась назад и он упал...

И приземлился на кровать. Морган склонился над ним, проворно и быстро расстегивая пуговицы, стаскивая рубашку с плеч, подушки под головой оказались такими мягкими. Рид почувствовал, как Морган тоже забрался на кровать, теплые ладони гуляли по его груди. Рид хотел открыть глаза и посмотреть на него, но тело охватила тяжесть и потащила его вниз, вниз.

Он проснулся один. Голый, в одних трусах. Голова раскалывалась, и Рид был уверен, что вот это точно похоже на похмелье, не то чтобы оно у него когда-то было и он мог сравнивать. Простыни вокруг были помяты, так что либо он ворочался во сне (что после 70 часов бодрствования было маловероятно), либо спал не один. Через несколько мгновений Рид узнал дом, в котором находился, а заодно вспомнил события вчерашнего вечера.

— О, — сказал он пустой комнате.  
Морган постучал по дверному проему, немного скованно. Он держал стакан воды и был одет в широкие пижамные штаны, которые держались на честном слове. Рид смотрел не отрываясь, он проглотил слюну.

— Эй, — сказал Морган. Выглядел он неуверенно, словно не знал, уместна ли сейчас улыбка. — Ты проснулся.

Рид перекинул ноги через край кровати и попытался встать, но только снова начал заваливаться назад, пришлось упереться руками в матрас. Морган тут же оказался рядом, помогая сесть ровно:  
— Ого, эй! Ты в порядке?

— Да, я в порядке, — сказал Рид, стараясь не отвлекаться на теплую ладонь у себя на спине. — Избыток сна может увеличить серотонин в мозге, а...  
— Рид, — мягко сказал Морган.

Рид замолчал и махнул рукой в сторону головы.  
— Головная боль, — подытожил он. — На сколько я отключился?  
Морган дал ему воды.  
— Десять лет, — ответил он.  
Рид не впечатлился:  
— Очень смешно.

Морган ухмыльнулся и был так близко, губы Рида приоткрылись сами собой. Он медленно моргнул, чувствуя, что не до конца проснулся.  
Морган покачал головой и посмотрел на часы.  
— Ну, наверное, часов девятнадцать? Не вполне уверен, во сколько ты на мне вырубился.

Рид покраснел и сделал глоток воды.  
— Да уж. Извини.  
Морган пожал плечами.   
— Да все в порядке. Даже не знаю, чего я ожидал, учитывая, сколько ты до этого не спал.

Рид неловко рассмеялся.   
— Ну, учитывая, что я тогда засунул язык тебе в рот, думаю, ты ожидал, м, секс, — сказал он без задней мысли, а потом закашлялся. Вероятно, не лучший способ подойти к данной теме, доктор Рид.

Морган многозначительно на него посмотрел.  
— Последнее, что я от тебя ожидал, Рид, это секс.  
Рид перевел взгляд на стакан в руках.  
— А, — сказал он.

— Знаешь, когда мы впервые познакомились, я подумал, ты асексуал, — сказал Морган. — И я подумал, как это чертовски жаль.  
Рид хмыкнул.  
— Ну да, — сказал он, ставя стакан на пол.

— Правда, — сказал Морган. — Думаешь, почему я с тобой постоянно флиртовал?  
— Я, э, не заметил, — ответил Рид, что по большому счету было правдой. -Я думал, ты так со всеми общаешься.

— Рид, — позвал Морган, и Рид повернулся к нему. Морган поднял руку и большим пальцем провел по его скуле. Во рту у Рида пересохло. — Заткнись, — сказал Морган и перекинул ногу черед Рида, откидывая его назад на подушки. Рид закинул руки Моргану на затылок и притянул их рты вместе, стараясь повторить то, что Морган вытворял с ним вчера. Без тумана, вызванного недосыпом, у Рида оказалось слишком много беспокойных мыслей: и куда деть руки, и что он никак не может сдержать стоны, даже мысли о чем-то, явно сейчас несущественном, отголоски паники, пережитой вчера и...

— Подожди, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом.  
Морган сел, пальцы застыли там, где они только что бродили вниз и вверх по груди Рида. Морган вскинул бровь.   
— Да ладно? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Если я проспал девятнадцать часов... Морган, мы должны быть сейчас на работе. — Рид не отрывал взгляда от губ Моргана и впервые за долгое время ему очень, ну очень не хотелось в офис.  
— Я позвонил и сказал, что мы заболели, — Морган пожал плечами. — Ты только что спас нам жизни. Я думаю, нас простят.  
— Но, — запротестовал Рид.

Морган склонился над ним, целуя в плечи и шею.  
— Спенсер, — сказал он совсем рядом у кожи Рида и о, это было, ух. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь отпрашивался с работы?  
— Н-ну нет, но.... ннх. — Рид царапнул спину Моргана, когда тот провел языком по его соску.

Морган довольно замычал.  
— Что ж, — сказал он. — Они без нас справятся.

Морган возвратился к поцелуям и посасываниям, двигаясь по груди Рида вниз и — о — лишние мысли внезапно улетучились. Рид таял под Морганом, извивался дугой под его губами и вскидывал бедрами. Рид снова и снова проводил языком по губам, пытаясь остановить слетавшие с них звуки.  
— Мх, нг, пожалуйста, — проныл он, сам не понимая, чего просит помимо прикосновений.

Морган рассмеялся где-то у его ребер:  
— Надо было догадаться, что ты не заткнешься даже в постели, — поддел он.  
Рид вспыхнул всем телом.  
— Извини... обожесделайтакеще, — запричитал он, когда Морган поцеловал бугор в его трусах.

— Не извиняйся, — сказал Морган, ныряя большими пальцами под резинку трусов и спуская ткань вниз Рида. — Так чертовски сексуально.  
Рид распахнул глаза и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Моргана.  
— Д-да? — спросил он.

— М-м, — подтвердил Морган и, удерживая зрительный контакт, заглотил его член.

***********

Во второй раз, когда Рид проснулся в кровати Моргана, тот спал рядом раздетый. На удивление, спал он тихо, приоткрыв губы, ресницы бросали тени на щеки. Порез на брови подживал, но все еще выглядел болезненным и воспаленным. Рид закрыл глаза и увидел зернистую картинку, как неизвестный склонился над Морганом и ударил наотмашь по лицу. Увидел, как Морган снова гордо вскидывает голову.

За тобой идет человек, сказал он прямо в лицо субъекта. За тобой идет человек с самым прекрасным умом, который я когда-либо встречал. Он знает, где ты. Он тебя убьет. Ты от него не сбежишь. Даже если ты сначала убьешь меня, он все равно тебя найдет.

Потому что я люблю его больше всего на свете, и я знаю, что он отомстит за меня.


End file.
